


The Witching Hour

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the run up to the Spring High, Daichi's not sleeping well. Bad dreams he can cope with, but waking at one o'clock every night, is not helping at all. </p><p>So Suga decides he must investigate the phenomenon - at close quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Daisuga week 2015 and the prompt 'Insecurites' although it also fits 'Sleepover'.
> 
> A/N: Daichi's texts are deliberately bad - hey, no one is at their best after a bad dream.

In the run up to the Spring High, he woke in a cold sweat at the same time every night - one o’clock am. No deviation. No let up. The same time. Every night.

<<Suga>> he’d text.

<<Mmm>> came the immediate reply. (Because Suga was always awake, had never slept before two, and had to be dragged out of bed by his mom in the morning.)

<<It happned again. >>

<<Same time? >>

<<Yea>>

<< And you don’t know why? >>

<<Nope. >>

He waited for Suga’s usual reply. His ‘I’m sure it’s nothing’ but the message didn’t arrive immediately.

<<What are you doing now? >>

<<worring>>

<<Go to sleep>>

<< i’m too stressd>>

_Phring Phring_

“Why are you calling me?” Daichi asked, grateful but perplexed.

“Because you need to sleep,” Suga replied. “And fretting over a dream that you can’t even remember is doing you no good at all.”

“I can’t help it,” he said grumpily.

 “I know,” Suga said, and sighed extravagantly.  “That’s why I’m here.” He cleared his throat. “Dai, you must put this from your mind.”

“I don’t want this to happen. It’s not like I’m setting my alarm for one am just to wreck my night.”

“Look,” Suga’s voice was a little fainter, and Daichi could picture him snuggling down in his quilt, muffling the sound so his family didn’t wake. “You’re amazing, you know that.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re Sawamura Daichi, Captain of Karasuno, and you’re strong.”

He yawned, starting to feel tired again. The strain from the dream was beginning to leave him, and he smiled because Suga’s voice always had this effect on him.

“You’re sleepy now.”

“Mmm, I feel a bit better.”

“Good.”

He heard a clatter and then a click as Suga hung up. A beep quickly followed.

<<Sorry, dog leapt on the bed and I dropped the phone. Ily – now go to sleep.>>

<<iyl2>> Daichi typed, and taking a deep breath he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Suga was studying him as they walked into school. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes and a set to his lips, which Daichi knew meant he was about to make a pronouncement. But he stayed quiet until they reached the gym and dumped his bag on the floor.

“Why do you have spare clothes in there?” Daichi asked, peering over his shoulder.

“Because we’re spending the night together,” Suga replied.

“What?”

“Your sleep problems. I’ve decided I need to be there,” he said airily.

“Psychologist now, are you?”

Suga rolled his eyes, then with a twist of his hand, whipped out a book from his bag. “Dream analysis,” he said, hitting him over the head with the book. “We’ll have this cracked in no time.”

 

* * *

 

Telling his mom that they had a really tough project to complete, Daichi shut his bedroom door and grinned at Suga. He was already lounging on the bed, but he wasn’t waiting for Daichi. Instead, he was flicking through the pages of his book and frowning.

“Why the same time, I wonder?” Suga murmured, and picked up the bedside clock. “You don’t have an alarm set on this, or your phone, do you?”

“I’m not an idiot. It was the first thing I checked.”

Suga wriggled off the bed and opened the curtains. “There’s not a light shining in, or something?”

“Only at one? Bit of a reach.”

“Might come on at one,” Suga retorted. “Why are you being so negative? I’m trying to help.”

“Oh. Um ... really?”

Suga turned and peered at him. “What does that mean?”

“Uh...” Daichi shuffled his feet. “I ... um ... kinda thought it was an excuse.”

“I didn’t think I needed an excuse, Dai,” Suga murmured. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, reaching out to clasp Daichi’s hand. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” He shrugged. “Everyone has nightmares.”

“You didn’t hear yourself last night,” Suga replied and his voice had lost its teasing quality, sounding grave, and then, when Daichi stopped shuffling and came closer, he cuffed him over the head. “And your texts are very badly spelt.”

 

* * *

 

“Why,” Daichi yawned, “aren’t you getting into bed with me? Mum won’t come in and check?”

Suga looked up from the bedroll laid out on the floor and continued to plump his pillow. “If I’m in bed with you, then it probably won’t happen. I’m going to lie here and observe.”

“What?” Faintly disturbed, Daichi threw his rolled up socks at him. Suga caught them with one hand, grimaced then chucked them in the laundry basket.

“I need to _observe_ ze patient, Sawamura-san,” Suga replied, in an excessively fake Austrian accent. “See exactly vat happens!”

“I wake up at one. There is nothing else,” Daichi reasoned.

“Mmm, but if I’m in bed with you,” Suga said, reverting to his normal voice, “then it might skew the results.”

“Why?”

He smiled. “Because, Sawamura-san, ze doctor might be tempted to wake the patient before ze witching hour.”

“Huh... OH!” He smirked at Suga, then held out his hand. “It’s only eleven, can I have a bedtime kiss?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Suga murmured, and hopped across to the bed. “Oh ...”

Suga had stopped midway. “What?” Daichi asked.

“Hmm, I think conditions should be as normal as possible. If I get into bed with you, even for a little while it could sk-”

“Skew the results, I get it,” Daichi grumbled. “I think you’re making too much of this.”

Suga bent down and gave him a chaste peck on his cheek – well, more his nose really – then twirled around. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

“If I haven’t died from frustration,” Daichi growled. “Did you have to wear those shorts?”

Suga tweaked them from behind, smoothing his palm across his ass to pull at the hem. “What these old things?” he teased.

“Yes, those ‘old’ things. The ones you know are too small and yet you wore them all the time at camp. Just to wind me up.”

Suga turned, his eyes downcast. “Sorry, I didn’t think,” he murmured and gulped.

“No, it’s fine,” Daichi said, feeling guilty.

“It’s okay. I know it was a dumb thing to wear,” Suga continued solemnly. “Tonight is supposed to be about helping you, so ...” His hands slid to his waist, he twisted around, then cast Daichi a look over his shoulder, wiggling his bum. “Shall I take them off instead?”

“YOU GIT!” Daichi howled, and threw his pillow at him. “YOU UTTER GIT, KOUSHI!”

“Go to sleep,” Suga said, laughing as he perfectly set the pillow back to Daichi. “I’m going to read and think for a while.”

He lay down because Suga did pull out a book, and also plugged himself into his iPod, and proceeded to ignore him.  It was the normal pattern between them, or had been the normal pattern before they’d got together, Daichi falling asleep much earlier and leaving Suga to read, or ...

“Sug,” he muttered.

“Hmm?”

“When you used to stay over before.” He stopped and cleared his throat.

“Before what?”

“Uh... before we were together.”

“What about it?”

“What did you think about?”

Suga sighed. “Don’t fish, Captain.”

Daichi turned onto his side, staring at him. “What do you mean?”

“I thought about you,” Suga replied, and his voice cracked a little.

“Sorry.”

“What for?”

“Not realising earlier.”

Suga smiled at him. “I’m not complaining. We’re here now,” he said softly.  “Go to sleep.” 

He did sleep after that, burrowing himself into his blankets, because if he wound them tight enough then he could imagine it was Suga snuggling into him. His last glimpse, before his eyelids weighed shut, was Suga pretending to be engrossed in his book, but peeping across at him.

 

* * *

 

_Oh, shit, it was there! It was in front of him, too close, and yet far away._

_His legs were jelly, his arms lead._

_He needed to move. To run away... No he needed to step up, or back. Manoeuvre._

_He had to stay put.  He had to be strong. He couldn’t ... he couldn’t ... he FUCK! _

_Someone else was there. Smiling. Laughing, but it wasn’t in fun. He was being mocked. And no, no, he couldn’t let it happen, he couldn’t. He couldn’t-_

“NO!”

A hand was on his shoulder. He shook it off, flailing with his arm, because at least he could reach that.

“Daichi!”

“HUH?” His eyes flew open. For a split-second, he had no idea where he was because this certainly wasn’t the Sendai.

“Daichi,” a voice whispered, and then the hand returned to his shoulder.

“Sug?” he croaked.

“Yes. You’re okay. It’s not happened.”

“What’s not happened?”

“Whatever you’re dreaming about.” Suga slid into the bed.  His body was cool, his feet like ice blocks, but Daichi, still in a sweat, had never felt more comforted. “It’s twelve- fifty,” Suga whispered, and although his voice was soft, there was an edge to it. “Not yet one, so want to tell me where you were.”

“Sendai,” Daichi rasped. “We’re playing a match. And I ...” He shook his head, because he’d never been able to recall his dreams and now it was fading – fast. The images swirling to transparency, but his fear still palpable. “I don’t know anymore.”

Suga raised his hands, twining them around Daichi’s neck. “It’s Seijou. You mentioned Oikawa.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, for a moment there I thought you were having fantasies about him,” Suga said, and nipped him on the ear.

“Never,” Daichi said, and slid his hand to Suga’s waist.

They kissed, long and languorously, Daichi feeling his breathing return to normal, while the racing of his pulse continued, but for quite a different reason.

“I think,” Suga said, breaking away, “You’re facing Oikawa’s serve, and for some reason it’s terrifying you.” He started to stroke the back of Daichi’s neck. “In your dream, I mean.”

Daichi blinked, and then he lay back onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. A memory flittered into his mind; that shadow as the ball approached. Deadly in its intensity, blocking everything else from his sight. “It is terrifying, though. That last match.” He puffed out his cheeks.  “He’ll have got better.”

“And so have you,” Suga replied. His fingers traced Daichi’s face, finally settling on his lips. “You’re incredible, you know that. The backbone of the team.”

He swallowed and closed his eyes, not wanting even a glimpse of Suga as he spoke his next words. “I’m not sure I’m strong enough, Sug. It’s ... sometimes I feel it’s too much and my legs... what if they don’t move? If I can’t get there? Because if I fail, then the team fa-”

“No, they don’t,” Suga interrupted. “You’re not ‘the team’, Dai, you’re part of it. It’s like that chant Kuroo uses to hype up Nekoma. You’re the backbone, but a backbone without limbs, a brain, a chest, and flesh, is no use at all.”

“Heart,” Daichi murmured, and sighed.

“What about it?”

“That’s you,” he whispered, and turning back, he started to nuzzle Suga’s ear.

“God, that’s cheesy!”

“Hey, it’s one in the morning and I’m tired.”

Suga pulled away, and in the moonlight, Daichi could see his brow creasing. “What’s up?”

“Still don’t know why you keep waking at one, unless ...Oh...”

“What?”

“It’s ... okay, bear with me, but I think, Daichi, I think, one o’clock represents Oikawa. He’s the captain you fear the most. He’s number one, isn’t he?  But ... but –” Suga’s words were coming out fast and thick. “You’re a captain, too. You wear number one. As do most of the captains, so you have to turn this into a positive. You have to -”

_Beep Beep Beep_

Suga broke off, startled. “What’s that?”

_Beep Beep Beep._

“Um...” Daichi sat up, looking around. “No idea.”

“And it’s exactly one o’clock,” Suga whispered, his eyes wide. “The witching hour.”

“It’s stopped, though.”

“Mmmm, very true. Something has been set ... something ...” Suga was thinking again, chewing his lip in concentration. “Maybe it _is_ your phone. Or an old alarm. A watch?  Do you have one?”

“Not with an alarm,” Daichi replied. “Anyway, I don’t think it was in the room. It was more ... Oh!” He screwed up his face, lay back on the bed and started to chuckle. “I ... uh ... Maybe don’t take up a career in psychology, Sug, okay?”

“Why not? I thought my analysis was really good. We don’t know how our minds work when we’re asleep. That book I was reading is fascina-”

Daichi snorted again, the sound silencing Suga, who scowled at him.

“Spill, Sawamura, before I thump you!”

“Mum bought a new rice cooker,” he said.  “She was tired of getting up early to feed me, especially now we’ve scheduled all the early practises, so ... um ... she puts the rice on before she goes to bed, and I help myself in the morning.”

“A rice cooker,” Suga deadpanned.

“Mmmhmm.”

“That’s what’s been waking you up.”

“Uh ... looks like it.”

Suga punched him. “Dumbass.”

“Hey, I didn’t know. And I was still having bad dreams.”

“As you can never remember your dreams, we can’t tell whether they were bad or not,” Suga retorted.

“Last one was. I’ve been waking at one in a cold sweat, Sug.”

“Yes, yes, okay. That dream was a bad one, but ...” He started to smile. Then, propping himself on his elbows, he half-lay across Daichi’s chest. “Maybe ...” His fingers began to maze a path across Daichi’s chest.

“What?” Daichi trapped his hand.

“Maybe... Sawa - mura Dai- chiiii,” Suga teased. “You’re waking up in a cold sweat for other reasons.”

As Suga rested his head on his chest, and he felt his tongue glide downwards, Daichi groaned.

“And that,” Suga continued, “is something I’m quite capable of dealing with.”

 _If this is a dream,_ Daichi thought, catching his breath as Suga’s lips found the tip of his cock. _I don’t want to wake up._


End file.
